Hey
by goth hamster
Summary: Every day Harry walks in to Quality Quidditch Supplies and talks to Amy, a kind, young, bluehaired witch. HPGW


"Hey."

"Hello. My name is Amy. What's yours?"

"you don't know?"

"should I?"

"I don't know any more."

"Ok."

I'll never forget that. That was how I met Harry Potter. I didn't know it at the time.

The next time i saw him was at Quality Quidditch Supplies where i was working.

I have no idea how he recognised me. Maybe it was the blue hair.

"Um... hey. Amy, right?"

"Yeah."

"You looking for something in particular?"

"A friend."

"What do they look like?"

"No. I mean I need a new friend."

"oh. I'm game."

"Thanks."

He smiled. He has a nice smile. I'll never forget it. It was sideways and kind of lopsided and awkward. I love awkward boys.

The next day I saw him again at QQS shop.

"Hey."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good... you?"

"Fine."

"Came to look at the PheonixPhire2000 again?"

"Heh.. Yeah..."

"It's a gorgeous broom."

"Yeah."

He always started the conversation with "hey."He came in almost every day. It was about a month of him coming in everyday on my shift until he asked whether I knew his name.

"hey."

"Hi. How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Cool."

"Just occurred to me... Do you know my name?"

"Yeah... Harry Potter."

"Yeah."

"Some random fangirl told me 2 days after I first saw you."

"Was it the blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

No one knew about my friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived except his fangirls. It took me a while to realize that I had developed a crush on him. I promised myself that i would not turn fangirl on him.

He had enough problems.

He came in with insane regularity.

About a year after we first met, he came in with a girl.

"Hey."

"Hi. Missed you yesterday."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

The red-haired girl spoke.

"Ginny."

"Hi. I'm Amy."

Then they went over to the snitch section.

I knew who she was. And her status with Harry. She was his girlfriend. I had no problems with this. I knew I had no chance with him. It was nice to dream but I wasn't disappointed. He was happy. That was what mattered.

About a week later, he came in and looked thoughtful.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"When's your lunch break?"

"Um... 20 minutes."

"ok. I'll wait."

"ok."

He'd never expressed an interest in talking to me outside of our regular QQS chats but I saw no problem with hanging out with Harry.

He came back to the counter 20 minutes later.

"Wanna have lunch? I need advice."

"Ok."

So we walked and after about 10 minutes of silence, I had to speak.

"You needed advice?"

"Yeah."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"What's the problem?"

"I-I ... I think I love her."

"ok. So what's the problem?"

"I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell her?"

"I have."

"Her response?"

"'Me too'"

"So what's the problem?"

"I...I want to marry her."

"Ok."

"Who have you told?"

"You. And I think Hermione has guessed."

"Ok."

"Sorry. I'm not sure what to do and telling someone seemed like a good idea. You sounded like the best choice."

"Why not Ron or Hermione?"

"Ron is her older brother and too involved."

"Are you planning on asking his permission?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Dreams die hard. And I still liked him. If this was who he was happy with then who was I to tell him no?

"I'm happy for you."

It was the truth. He loved her. It was obvious. When he talked about her he just glowed.

"Invite me to the wedding?"

"Yeah... Will you come?"

"Don't try and stop me."

"Good."

We stopped by the new ice cream shop on the way back to QQS and got frozen yoghurt.

"Thanks."

That's all he said.

I gave him a friendly hug and went back inside and started working again.

The next day a copy of Witch Weekly came out with a picture of Harry and I walking and talking and eating frozen yoghurt saying that I was his next girlfriend with quotes from that stupid blonde fangirl.

"Hey."

"Seen the article?"

"Yeah!"

"I already sent the editor a long angry letter and a copy of it in flames."

"Wow."

"yeah."

"New broom in."

"cool."

the next day he proposed to Ginny. Right outside of QQS! On my shift! Her face lit up and she jumped in to his arms and said yes! Harry looked so happy, he could die! I walked out and said "you may kiss the bride."

He did.

For quite a while.

It made me happy that Harry was happy. Then do you know what he did?

He walked in to the shop ad said

"Hey."


End file.
